Sesshomaru and Seiju
by Demonslayerseiju
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru crosses paths with an old friend but she claims shes never met him in her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter Seiju the demon exterminator

" DAMNIT!" I roared furiously punching the ground. My knuckles turned red and started to hurt, but I ignored the pain. "I walk around for an hour or two and I get lost that's just great!" I thought angrily to myself. "Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?"

I heard someone that sounded like a little girl asked. "Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked aloud.

I got up and grabbed the handle of my sword that was in it's sheath on my back and waited for the strangers to approach me.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" I asked waiting for an answer from my silent

Lord. "Rin! Leave Lord Sesshomaru alone!" Jaken yelled, hitting me with his staff.

That did it now I was angry and Jaken was going to get it. "I just wanted to know! You

Don't have to yell at me or hit me." I yelled holding onto Jakens staff. Ah-un stopped

which meant Lord Sesshomaru stopped. I looked up to see what was going on. There

Was a beautiful woman with a giant sword, with hair as bright as the sun and eyes the

color of the sea. I gasped at her beauty. I've never seen anyone so beautiful.

I stopped starring wide-eyed at the woman in front of me. She looked like Seiju but she smelled different and she didn't have an aura like she did two hundred years ago. The

Woman didn't look like she recognized me in fact she looked like she was going to kill

Me. "Who are you?" I asked calmly. "Seiju. Who are you?" She had the same name and

Looked the same…maybe she was the other Seiju's reincarnation. "I'm Sesshomaru."

I said starring at her. If she was the same Seiju then she wouldn't be using a sword, she

Wouldn't need one. Maybe the other Seiju is….Dead.

Sesshomaru kept on starring at me so I looked at the little girl on the two-headed dragon.

She looked human. A little girl traveling with a full grown demon… that's just not normal. Finally after Sesshomaru snapped out of his daydream he followed my gaze to

The little girl. He looked back at me and I looked at him. "So why do you have a little

Human girl traveling with you?" I asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer for a few seconds

But then he spoke and said "That's my business." "Well fine then be like that." I said.

I was getting tired of him starring at me so I thrust my sword back and through it at Sesshomaru. I surprised him with my attack. Before my sword hit him he quickly pulled

out one of his swords and blocked my attack. My sword flung back at me but I got a grip

o the handle and my sword pulled me backwards. I did a back flip and landed on my

Feet my sword wanted to go further but I wouldn't let it.

Seiju stared at me for a few seconds before standing back up. I used a lot of force on her sword because I thought it would hit me harder but it didn't. So that woman really wasn't

the real Seiju. Instead of stopping Seiju through her sword at me again, this time harder

than before. I hit her sword with Tokigin and this time she didn't catch her sword and the

tip of her blade cut her hand. Seiju didn't flinch she just ran after her sword but before

she could reach her sword I ran in front of her and she bumped into me and fell backwards.

Seiju landed on the ground then jumped backup and tried to punch me but I dodged her.


	2. Seiju vs Sesshomaru and Naraku

Chapter 2: Seiju vs. Sesshomaru and Naraku

I fell backwards but jumped back up and tried to punch Sesshomaru but he dodged it. I didn't give up though I spun and was about to kick him in the face but he grabbed my

leg. Then Sesshomaru spun me around then let go of my leg and made me hit a tree. I

got up slowly, that really hurt. Now I was really pissed off so I ran at him but he moved

to my left and I ran and grabbed my sword and through it at him. It barely touched him

it only left him a little scratch on his arm. My sword came back at me and I got the handle and ran at him. Sesshomaru blocked my attack with his sword. But I kept hacking

away at his sword. As I was hitting his sword a blue light came from it and Sesshomaru

said very calmly "Dragon Strike." Then an electric current went through my body and I

flew backwards and the blue light hit the whole forest which made trees fall down and

catch on fire. The blue light disappeared and I was still alive.

"Seiju and Lord Sesshomaru don't really like each other, do they master Jaken?" I asked

Jaken knowing the answer but still wondering if Lord Sesshomaru didn't like Seiju he

would've killed her right? Jaken interrupted my thoughts saying "You silly girl, why do you always point out the obvious?" I ignored him and watched Lord Sesshomaru walk

slowly over to Seiju who looked unconscious. Seiju stayed on the ground for a few

minutes as Lord Sesshomaru stared at her. "I wonder what he's thinking." I thought

aloud.

I didn't use fool force on Seiju with my Dragon Strike, but I still hit her pretty hard. I

knocked her out and left allot of bruises on Seiju's body. Slowly Seiju opened her eyes.

She stared at me for a few seconds then she jumped up which really surprised me because

with the wounds on her body she shouldn't be able to move. Seiju lunged at me with her fist and missed the first two times but she punched me in the face on her third try. It didn't really hurt but then she quickly grabbed the sword in her belt and cut my face

with it. Seiju kept lashing out at me with her sword and she got me a few times. But

then I smelt something and I stopped and sniffed the air and Seiju starred at me in confusion. I recognized the scent it was…. Naraku!

I was trying to cut Sesshomaru throat so I kept on lunging my other sword at him. But all

of a sudden he stopped ignoring my attack which he really shouldn't have because I slashed his left shoulder and a whole bunch of blood splattered out which was really gross but I was used to it. I starred at Sesshomaru waiting for him to make a move. He

didn't though. After a few minutes I heard something coming at us. But I couldn't tell

which direction it was coming from. Then all of a sudden a huge tentacle came through

the tree and went straight at me. Sesshomaru leaped away "What a coward!" I thought to

myself not paying attention to the giant tentacle that was just about to grab me. "Look out!" the little girl screamed but it was too late for that. The tentacle wrapped around my waist with a tight grip.

"Why did Lord Sesshomaru and Seiju stop fight?" I asked Master Jaken who was starring at the frozen Lord Sesshomaru. "Because Lord Sesshomaru just picked up the scent of

Naraku." Master Jaken answered.


	3. Seiju vs Naraku

Chapter 3: Seiju vs. Naraku

The tentacle wrapped around my waist very tight and I struggled to get out of its grasp

but it wouldn't let go. I reached for my sword but I couldn't grab it. The tentacle pulled

me back and it dragged me into the forest. "Damnit, such bad luck! Why did this happen

to me?" I thought to myself. I kept on struggling but I only got more and more exhausted.

"Where is that stupid tentacle taking me?" I thought. Through the trees I saw a peer of

light. We came out and a whole group of people not all were humans but there was only

one face I knew. Sango. Sango turned and starred at me with disbelief.

Naraku was fishing something out with his tentacle while we were fighting him. I launched my Hiraikotsu at Naraku but he used his barrier to deflect it. I growled and

ran over to my Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha being as careless as he was, lashed out at Naraku

only to get pushed back by Naraku's barrier. "Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha roared

angrily. Kagome shot her arrow but it didn't work. The barrier was to strong. Miroku

was going to use his Wind tunnel but I saw the Saimyosho and yelled "Don't open your

Wind tunnel Miroku the Saimyosho are heading this way!" Miroku stopped from opening

his Wind tunnel and put the prayer beads back on his hand. Naraku started to laugh at us.

"What's so funny Naraku?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated voice. Naraku smiled his evil

smile then said "Sango you're about to meet an old friend." "What do you mean?" I demanded. Then Naraku's tentacle came back from the forest and was holding something. As it got closer I saw what it was. Who it was… Seiju.

Sango only starred at me. I couldn't tell if she was sad or happy to see me. That's when

this silver headed, gold-eyed, dog-eared, half-demon looked at me and said "Who the hell

are you?" I ignored him but then he really started to get on my nerves when he jumped and got rite in my face and yelled "HEY! I'm talking to you!" "Get out of my face! Who the hell do you think you are? Half-breed." "What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled. But then a woman who had feathers in her hair and had red eyes, put her fan in the

air then yelled "Dance of blades!" Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome who was about to get hit by one of the flying blades. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled jumping at her. He

grabbed Kagome's waist and jumped in the air letting the blade hit only the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru aren't you going after her?" Rin asked me as we left the part of the forest where Seiju and I fought. "There's no point." I said to answer her question. Would I go after her? I said I wouldn't but… I wanted to find out if that was really Seiju. I stopped and looked behind me. I heard Seiju scream and I couldn't help it. I ran after her into the woods. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken both called after me. I ignored them, I wasn't going to let Seiju get hurt even if.. even if that's not the same Seiju! I wouldn't be able to live if that happened!

I didn't get hit by the woman's blades. I only glared at her still struggling to get free. Naraku squeezed me and I wailed. He laughed at me. I couldn't breathe. I started panting.

Then Sesshomaru leaped out from behind the trees and cut Naraku's tentacle and I started to fall but Sesshomaru ran over to me and caught me. I starred at him. Why did he save me?


	4. The connection between them

Chapter 3: The connection between them

Seiju starred at me for awhile and I starred back. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Finally I did and said "Get behind me." "Ok." Seiju said doing as I said. "Hahaha! Are you actually protecting a mere human Sesshomaru? You have changed! The Sesshomaru I know despises humans and doesn't give a damn about them." Naraku said starring at me with his beady eyes. I grabbed Tokijin out from my belt and said "Today's the day your

Doing to die Naraku!" I jumped at him and used my dragon strike only to have it bounced back at Seiju and I. I grabbed Seiju and jumped in the air. I landed in a tree and Inuyasha had to be so ignorant and stupid to use his Wind scar. "You fool!" I yelled.

Sesshomaru was holding me and we were in a tree. It was interesting how he was protecting me when only a few minutes ago Sesshomaru and I were fighting. Maybe

he liked me more. Inuyasha raised his sword and yelled "Wind Scar!" A bright light

came from the sword "You fool!" Sesshomaru yelled. The "Wind scar," bounced off

of Naraku's barrier and went everywhere. Sesshomaru and I almost got hit but I pushed

Sesshomaru and I jumped off the branch and fell on the ground. The wind scar hit the tree

and broke it in half. The tree fell down and made a huge crashing sound. Naraku laughed

and I said "What's so funny?" "You don't know do you?" Naraku asked smiling. "Know

what?" I asked back. "I was the one who killed the demon slayers including Kohaku." I

froze. This was the man who murdered my family? The one who murdered my friends?

That did it. I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I launched at Naraku. I was

halfway in midair, it happened in slow-motion. I felt a surge of pain when it hit me. One

of Naraku's tentacles went into my stomach going rite through it.

I watched as Seiju jumped from the tree and was in the air. But one of Naraku's tentacles went straight at her and went through her stomach. I gasped I couldn't look. Blood came out of Seiju's mouth and she fell backwards. I ran after her before she hit the ground. "Seiju!" I yelled. Seiju landed on me and I sat up and picked her head up. "Hi Sango,"

Seiju gasped. She coughed up blood and laughed. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes…it's been way to long." I said. My eyes started to sting. The tears started to roll

down my face. Seiju frowned. "Why are you crying?" She asked as she wiped my tears

away with her hand. "I'm fine you really shouldn't worry Sango. I've had worse wounds

than this!" Seiju said doing a back-flip in the air and landing on the ground. "Alright lets

do this!" she said.

I saw Seiju get up. What a relief. Most humans would have died in that condition. "Alright people! Listen up! At the same time launch your strongest attack at Naraku!"

Seiju ordered. We all got our weapons ready. "Ready! GO!" Seiju yelled. I used my

Dragon Strike. Inuyasha used his Adamant Barrage and Kagome used her Sacred Arrow.

Seiju used poison beads and Sango used her Hiraikotsu and the Monk used his Wind tunnel. All of our weapons together had a lot of force and Naraku of course left like the

little coward he was. But not before poisoning the monk with the Saimyosho. Naraku

disappeared and we all sighed with relief and anger. I walked over to Seiju who was

starring off into space. "Seiju are you alright?" I asked. She didn't answer. Before I could

say anything else Seiju collapsed on the ground. We all ran over to her.


	5. Seijus wounds

Chapter 5: Seiju's wounds

I woke up and I was in a bed. "What's going on?" I wondered aloud. I got up really fast and felt a stinging pain in my stomach. "Oh now I remember I got wounded and passed

out." I got out of the bed slowly so I wouldn't open my wounds. I went outside and everybody was sitting by the fire including Sesshomaru. The little girl and the toad demon were there to. "Well, well, well look who finally woke up." Kagome said and

everyone there looked at me. I smiled and went over to where Sango was sitting and sat

next to her. "How are your wounds?" Sango asked worriedly. "I'm fine I don't feel a thing!" I said reassuring her. Sango sighed she obviously didn't believe me. I looked at

Sesshomaru. "What are you still doing here?" I asked. "It's non of your business." He

said coldly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru here?" I wondered. Master Jaken and I found Lord Sesshomaru who was carrying Seiju who was bleeding a lot. We followed him to

Kaede's village and Kagome treated Seiju's wounds. Master Jaken and I sat next to

Lord Sesshomaru. I got up and walked over to Seiju who stared at me and I sat down.

"My name is Rin." I said smiling at her. Seiju smiled back and said "Nice to meet you

Rin I'm pretty sure you know my name." I nodded and we both smiled widely. I made

a new friend who was a "Demon Slayer". Sango told all about demon slayers while Seiju

was being treated. I really enjoyed it because I thought demon slayers are really cool!

Rin really seemed to like Seiju. I can tell by the way she's smiling at her. Seiju turned and stared into the fire. Her eyes sparkled like the stars above us. I stared at her I just

couldn't help it. Seiju's eyes were the color of the sea and it was so beautiful. When

the other Seiju and I were kids her eyes always sparkled when she was around me. I

was a kid to so that would drive me crazy! But that sparkle stopped…when her parents

were murdered. So even seeing that sparkle even if it were a different Seiju…it still drove

me crazy. I looked away and my eyes burned. The great Lord Sesshomaru was about to cry. Everybody thinks I'm heartless…I'm not that heartless…am I?

I stared into the fire. I felt sad for some reason. I felt like I was about to cry. "Seiju what's wrong?" Rin asked grabbing my arm. I couldn't hold it in the tears rolled down

my cheeks and I started sobbing. Sesshomaru looked up at me and for one split second, he looked sad to. Kagome and Sango rushed to my side. "What's wrong Seiju? Does your wounds hurt?" Kagome asked worriedly. I turned and hugged Sango. I cried and

sobbed. "There, there," Sango said calmly. She rubbed my back and I wasn't crying because I was sad. I was crying because I was happy. I've never been so happy in my life.

To Be Continued…


End file.
